Rain Drops
by glowin'R
Summary: Gara-gara mengganggu Near, Mello dihukum Roger. Mulanya memang mengesalkan, tapi karena satu tindakan Near, Mello pun sadar: hukuman tidak pernah seindah ini. a MelloNear fanfic, AU, yaoi. R n R Minna?


_Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata, but this fanfic belongs to me._

_Warnings: AU, OOC—maybe, misstypo(s), no death note, a little bit yaoi—jadi yang bukan fujodanshi semoga bisa memakluminya._

_Genre: Romance _

_Pair: MelloNear_

_Settings of Age: Mello & Matt: 13 tahun; Near: 12 tahun_

_Rating: T_

_A/N: hai hai, saya kembali lagi *ditimpuk sendal*. Kali ini saya membuat fic tentang salah satu pair favorit saya: MelloNear! Bagi pembaca Black Note, saya minta maaf karena belum bisa mem-publish chapter 3 karena beberapa kendala. Jadi, saya harap fic ini bisa mewakili permintaan maaf saya *bow_

_Ok, enjoy yourself Minna!_

* * *

Langkah tegas itu bergema di koridor yang sepi. Roger menatap lurus jalan di depannya, terus berjalan dengan langkah yang panjang. Sesampainya di ruang rekreasi, pria itu menghela nafasnya sebelum membuka pintu.

"Mello, berhenti mengganggu Near," ucapnya pasti sambil menatap seorang bocah berambut pirang yang sedang merobohkan menara lego di depannya. Sedangkan pemilik lego-lego itu, Near, hanya diam melihat Mello.

Mello terkejut dengan kedatangan Roger yang tanpa disangka-sangka itu. "Si, siapa yang memberitahumu?"

Mello tahu jawabannya setelah melihat Linda yang berada di belakang pria tua itu.

"Linda, urus saja urusanmu sendiri!" serunya pada gadis itu. Ia marah. Apalagi ketika sedang asyik mengganggu rivalnya itu.

Linda hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan bersembunyi di belakang Roger.

"Tindakan Linda yang memberitahuku sudah tepat. Tindakanmu sekarang yang perlu dihukum. Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan ganggu orang lain, dasar bocah nakal. Kali ini kau tidak bisa lari dari hukuman, Mello. Ayo sini," ujar Roger sambil menarik lengan Mello.

"Hei, aku mau dibawa ke mana?"

Roger menoleh sebentar lalu berkata dengan mantap, "lapangan bola."

* * *

Rain Drops

* * *

Tetes hujan turun membasahi bumi. Mulanya hanya gerimis, tapi lama-kelamaan menjelma menjadi hujan lebat. Awan hitam di langit seperti lelah menampung seluruh air dan sekarang menumpahkannya tanpa ampun.

Mello berdiri di tengah lapangan bola kaki. Sebelah kakinya diangkat dan kedua tangannya diangkat ke atas. Seluruh tubuhnya basah, baju hitamnya menempel ketat di tubuhnya. Sesekali terdengan gerutuan dari mulutnya, tapi tak jarang suara bersinlah yang menemani hujan di sekitarnya.

Kalau saja Roger tidak ada di ruangan panti tepat di depan lapangan bola, sudah pasti ia menurunkan tangan dan kakinya yang pegal itu—atau bahkan kabur ke kamarnya. Hey, siapa yang mau hujan-hujanan di luar saat musim dingin begini di Inggris? Tantu saja Mello tak mau.

"Roger, tolong izinkan Mello masuk. Sudah dua jam dia berdiri diguyur hujan begitu," kata Matt kepada Roger di sampingnya. Hanya ada Matt, dan beberapa anak lain yang melihat Mello. Near dan Linda tak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

Roger melihat jam dinding lalu melihat Mello di lapangan. Ia mulai tak tega dengan bocah itu, bagaimanapun ia masih anak kecil.

"Baiklah, suruh dia masuk dan berganti pakaian," katanya seraya berbalik dan berjalan ke arah ruangannya.

Matt yang mendengar itu langsung berlari ke luar dan menemui Mello.

"Dasar Pak Tua itu. Sepertinya di baru puas menghukumku kalau aku sakit," gerutu Mello saat mereka berdua berjalan ke kamar mereka.

"Tapi kau tidak sakit 'kan?"

Tepat ketika itu, Mello bersin. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak mungkin sakit hanya karena ini."

"Entahlah. Yang kudengar orang bergolongan darah A sepertimu mudah sekali terkena penyakit."

"Kau bercanda? Aku sehat begini kok," sanggah Mello sambil tersenyum bangga.

Matt menghela nafas. Sia-sia saja ia menunjukkan rasa khawatir pada sahabatnya ini.

.

Atau Matt memang seharusnya khawatir?

Esok paginya Mello sama sekali tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat tidur. Demam tinggi. Matt berusaha semampunya dengan memberi Mello selimutnya dan mengompres kepala si _blonde_ itu dengan sabar, layaknya seorang ibu.

"Mana sehat yang kau banggakan kemarin?" canda Matt.

Mello melirik ke arah Matt, "tunggu sampai aku sembuh, kau akan kutendang keluar dari kamar ini, Matt."

"Tak perlu menunggu sampai kau sembuh, Matt memang harus keluar dari kamar ini mulai hari ini," Roger berkata setelah masuk dengan tiba-tiba ke kamar mereka tanpa mengetuk pintu, membuat dua bocah itu terlonjak kaget.

"Entah kenapa, aku yakin kau punya hobi muncul dengan tiba-tiba, Roger," ucap Mello susah payah karena flunya.

Roger mendekati tempat tidur Mello. Tangan kanannya membawa sebuah termometer teracung ke arah Mello.

"Buka mulutmu."

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Mello membuka mulutnya, membiarkan benda dingin itu mengukur panas tubuhnya.

"Hm, cukup tinggi. 40 derajat celcius."

"Apa?! Cukup tinggi kaubilang? Itu tinggi sekali, Roger!" seru Mello.

Roger melangkah ke luar dan menyuruh Matt ke luar juga mengikutinya. "Mello, mulai hari ini kau tidur di sini sendiri sampai kau sembuh, dan Matt akan menumpang di kamar Near di sebelah."

Pintu tertutup dan Mello melongo.

* * *

Pagi itu kelas gempar. Semua membicarakan Mello, bocah yang paling enerjik sekarang berbaring di tempat tidur karena demam tinggi diguyur hujan kemarin.

Linda terlihat tidak bersalah sama sekali. "Itu salahnya sendiri sampai harus dihukum," ucapnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak ikut campur, Linda. Seandainya kau tidak mengadukannya, Mello takkan dihukum dan demam begini," Matt membela sahabatnya.

Saat seisi kelas sibuk membicarakan Mello, Near hanya memandang kosong puzzle di depannya. Seorang _puzzle freak_ seperti dirinya kehilangan nafsu bermainnya pagi ini. Itu hal aneh bukan?

Di lain pihak, bocah yang sedang ramai dibicarakan ini sedang berbaring lemah. Ia tidak merasa baikan sama sekali setelah Roger datang memberikan bubur dan obat untuknya. Roger juga mengatakan tidak ada yang boleh menjenguknya sekarang. Bisa gawat kalau flunya menyebar ke anak panti lainnya. Roger juga memutuskan Mello tak boleh makan coklat sampai dia sembuh, yang membuat Mello uring-uringan seharian ini.

Jadi di sinilah ia, terbaring dan sendirian menatap langit dengan perasaan kesal.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari Mello sakit dan yang baru mengunjunginya adalah Matt. Itupun hanya setengah jam. Ia sudah lelah diperlakukan seperti orang yang mengidap penyakit serius begini.

"Hei, ceritakan apa saja yang terjadi di kelas pagi ini," kata Mello dari balik selimut tebal yang menutupi hampir setengah wajahnya.

"Tidak ada yang isimewa, kok. Anak-anak makin berisik saja sejak kau sakit," Matt terlihat berpikir sejenak, "eh tunggu dulu. Ada yang aneh. Tadi Near mengajak Linda bicara berdua saja di luar kelas. Aku tidak tahu mereka bicara tentang apa, tapi ketika masuk ke kelas lagi, Linda tersenyum aneh."

Mello menatap sahabatnya itu. Ia mulai penasaran apa yang dibicarakan oleh rivalnya itu. Sangat penasaran malah! Siapa yang tidak tahu kalau Near benar-benar cuek tentang segala hal. Tapi hari ini ia malah berbicara berdua saja dengan Linda. Itu aneh sekali!

"Mels? Kau masih hidup?"

Mello sadar dari lamunannya, "kau mau kupukul ya, Matt?"

"Habis, salahmu sendiri melamun sampai jauh begitu. Eh, sudah dulu ya. Waktu besuknya sudah habis, tuh," ujar Matt sambil melihat ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya.

Setelah ditinggalkan Matt, Mello punya waktu memikirkan apa yang didengarnya tadi. Alisnya berkerut, rasa penasaran sudah menguasai dirinya.

_Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Kenapa harus Linda, sih? Tidak tahu apa aku kesal setengah mati dengan gadis itu? Salah siapa coba aku jadi sakit begini? Aku 'kan hanya mengganggu Near sedikit, habis bocah itu sama sekali tidak punya ekspresi tentang apa saja. Wajar saja kalau aku ingin melihatnya marah 'kan? Gadis itu selalu saja membuatku kesal. Awas kalau nanti aku sem—_

Mello mendengar ketukan pintu.

"Apa Matt sudah keluar, Mello?" tanya Roger dari luar tanpa membuka pintu.

"Ya," jawab Mello sekenanya.

"Bagus. Sekarang waktunya kau tidur." Terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauh.

_Apa dia bercanda? Ini baru jam setengah sembilan malam. Bagaimana aku bisa ti—_

Mello mendengar ketukan pintu lagi.

"Baiklah Roger, aku akan tidur. Jadi jangan ganggu aku lagi."

Pintu dibuka. Seorang bocah menyembulkan kepalanya, "saya mengganggu, ya? Kalau begitu saya akan pergi."

Bocah itu berambut putih dan bermata kelabu, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Yup, siapa lagi kalau bukan—

"Near?"

Near baru saja akan menutup pintu lagi saat Mello tiba-tiba duduk dan berkata padanya, "siapa bilang kau mengganggu?" Sedetik kemudian, Mello menyesali perkataannya yang tanpa pikir panjang itu.

Near menatap Mello. " Saya anggap itu sebagai izin bahwa saya boleh tetap di sini. Saya pergi ke sini diam-diam, jadi tolong pelankan suara Mello."

Near menutup pintu di belakangnya lalu berjalan ke tempat tidur Mello dan duduk di sisinya.

"Yah, terserah kau sajalah," ujar Mello sambil membaringkan lagi tubuhnya. Ia berbaring membelakangi Near.

"Saya baru tahu kalau Mello bisa juga demam."

"Hei, aku ini manusia biasa. Lagipula gara-gara siapa coba, aku jadi begini?!" seru Mello.

"Sebenarnya itu karena Mello sendiri yang mengganggu saya dan dihukum. Tapi kalau Mello ingin menyalahkan saya, saya akan minta maaf."

Mello berbalik menatap Near sambil batuk sedikit, "kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu dengan mudah?" tanya Mello. Seringai khasnya muncul saat ia duduk menghadap Near. Selimutnya tersingkap, membuatnya sedikit kedinginan, tapi tidak berhasil menyurutkan tatapannya ke arah sang rival.

Near pun balas menatap mata tajam Mello.

"Saya sudah mengantisipasi jika Mello tidak memaafkan saya."

"Oh ya? Dengan apa memangnya?"

Near terdiam sejenak. Bocah itu berdiri di depan Mello. Dengan gerakan yang pelan sekali, ia mulai mengangkat tangannya dan melingkarkan keduanya ke tubuh Mello. Memberinya kehangatan meskipun sedikit.

"Dengan ini."

Mello terdiam tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia terlalu kaget dengan apa yang terjadi. Matanya terbuka lebar, tak menyangka dengan apa yang dilakukan Near sekarang.

"A, apa yang kaulakukan?!" seru Mello sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Near, tapi sia-sia. Tiga hari hanya berbaring plus sakit yang dideritanya membuat Mello tak punya tenaga melawan Near. Sejak kapan Near jadi kuat begini?

"Membuat demam Mello tertular kepada saya. Saya bersalah karena tidak melakukan apa-apa kemarin. Maaf, ya."

Wajah Mello memerah. Kali ini bukan karena demam, ia yakin itu.

Near melepaskan pelukannya, "sudah malam, lebih baik Mello beristirahat. Selamat tidur." Near melangkah ke pintu kamar.

"Tu, tunggu! Apa yang tadi kau bicarakan dengan Linda di luar kelas?" tanya Mello cepat-cepat.

Near menatap Mello, ia lalu tersenyum. Senyum khasnya. "Saya minta diberitahu cara menularkan demam."

Pintu tertutup dan Mello mendapatkan jawabannya.

* * *

Esoknya, bunyi patahan coklat itu bergema lagi di kelas. Mello telah kembali ke sekolah dan duduk dengan Matt seperti biasa. Kelas seperti biasa pagi itu. Hanya saja murid-murid sekarang tidak terlalu berisik setelah kemunculan coklat _freak_ itu. Mello bersyukur sudah sembuh sekarang. Nampaknya efek pelukan yang diberikan Near semalam ada gunanya. Mengingat kejadian semalam, wajah Mello memerah. Bagaimanapun, kali ini Mello berterima kasih, dalam hati tentu saja.

Eh, tunggu. Bicara tentang bocah putih satu itu, Mello merasa ada yang ganjil...

"Di mana Near?" tanya Mello.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Near di manapun.

"Kau tidak tahu, ya? Near demam hari ini, jadi dia disuruh istirahat oleh Roger. Kalau tidak percaya, tanya saja sama Matt yang tidur di kamarnya," ucap Linda yang tiba-tiba nimbrung dari belakang.

Meski jengkel karena ikut campur Linda, Mello pun bertanya kepada Matt, "benarkah itu, Matt?"

"Yup," ucapnya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari PSP.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Kali ini Matt menatap lurus ke arah Mello, "setahuku kau tidak peduli dengannya, jadi aku tidak memberitahumu. Lagipula lihat sisi baiknya, kita akan sekamar lagi." Matt tersenyum tulus.

"Eh, apa maksud pernyataanmu barusan? Dan senyum itu... memangnya ada apa antara kau dan Mello?" tanya Linda penuh selidik.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Memangnya kau berpikir apa? Kami hanya sahabat karib, itu saja. Dan lagi, jangan mencampuri urusan orang lain, Linda. Kau tahu itu—"

Matt tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya karena Mello berdiri dan berlari ke arah pintu.

"Hey, kau mau ke mana, Mells?" seru Matt.

Mello menoleh sebentar. "Aku sakit. Kau di kamar sendirian malam ini, Matt."

Dan semua itu membuat Matt melongo.

.

Mello berderap ke ruangan Roger. Setelah membuka pintunya, Mello menemukan pria tua itu sedang membaca kertas-kertas di tangannya.

"Aku masih sakit. Lihat ini," serunya tanpa melihat kekagetan Roger. Ia melemparkan termometer ke depan lelaki itu dan menunggu.

Roger menatap Mello sejenak sebelum memperhatikan angka yang tertulis di termometer itu: 41 derajat celcius.

"Ya ampun. Kenapa demammu bisa tinggi lagi. Sana kembali ke kamarmu. Tunggu di sana sampai aku datang dan memeriksamu lebih lanjut," ujar Roger.

"Bagaimana dengan Matt?"

Roger tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum bicara, "karena Near juga sakit, kurasa Matt akan tidur di tempat anak lain. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bolehkah aku yang tidur di kamar Near, jadi Matt bisa tidur di kamar kami?" tanya Mello tidak sabaran.

"Ah, itu tidak mungkin. Nanti kalian bisa—"

"Bisa apa? Kami berdua sakit, jadi untuk apa takut tertular satu sama lain?"

Roger terdiam tampak sedang meresapi kata-kata Mello.

"Baiklah. Meskipun permintaanmu kali ini sangat aneh, tapi kurasa tidak ada salahnya juga. Pergilah ke kamar Near dan tunggu aku di sana."

Ketika pintu tertutup, Mello menyeringai senang.

* * *

Near sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Seluruh tubuhnya ditimbuni selimut tebal kecuali kepalanya. Bocah itu merasa bosan seharian karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sering kali ia mengusap hidungnya yang memerah karena flu.

Di luar hujan turun lagi. Kali ini tidak terlalu lebat daripada hujan ketika Mello dihukum. Meskipun begitu, Near tetap merasa kedinginan.

Tiba-tiba pintunya diketuk dari luar. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Near, seorang bocah masuk ke kamarnya. Rambut pirang itu menyadarkan Near dari lamunannya.

"Mello?"

Mello langsung berjalan menuju tempat tidur sang rival setelah menutup pintu. Tanpa menunggu hal lain, ia segera merebahkan dirinya di samping Near.

"Hey, bagi selimutnya."

Near menatap Mello.

"Apa? Kau tidak tahu kalau aku juga sakit?" tanya Mello menantang.

Near tetap diam menatap Mello.

"Ehm, yah, sebenarnya aku sudah sembuh, sih. Tapi aku ingin menemanimu saja," ujar Mello sambil berbalik memunggungi Near.

"Mello tidak sakit tapi kenapa bisa ke sini?"

"Aku menipu Roger. Kutaruh termometer ke dalam susu hangat dan menunjukkannya pada Roger. Anehnya, Pak Tua itu tertipu."

Near menatap punggung Mello. Beberapa pikiran berkelebat di kepalanya. Tapi hanya satu yang mengganjal pikirannya:

"Mello melakukannya untuk saya?"

"U, untuk siapa lagi?!" seru Mello.

Near terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum membagi selimutnya dengan Mello. "Mello bisa kedinginan."

Entah kenapa, hanya dengan berbagi selimut begini, Near merasa lebih hangat dari sebelumnya.

"Hm," jawab Mello.

Mereka berdua memejamkan mata. Menikmati bunyi tetes hujan yang membawa kedamaian.

"Semoga saja Roger tidak tahu kebohonganku," ujar Mello.

"Ya, dengan begitu kita bisa lebih lama begini," jawab Near.

"A, apa maksudmu, bodoh!" seru Mello sambil berbalik dan memukul kepala Near pelan. Wajahnya memerah lagi dan lagi.

"Wajah Mello merah. Mello tertular demam saya, ya?" tanya Near sambil menaruh telapak tangannya ke dahi Mello.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku sudah sembuh!"

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Roger sudah berdiri di koridor depan kamar Near, mendengar semua perkataan Mello yang cukup untuk membuat lelaki tua itu marah. Tapi, alih-alih membuka pintu dan memarahi Mello habis-habisan, ia malah berbalik menuju ruangannya. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya saat langkah tegasnya bergema di lorong. Ia bergumam pelan.

_"Mello memang tidak bisa ditebak, tidak ada yang tahu jalan pikirannya itu. Apalagi kali ini tindakannya sangat aneh—_

_—tapi juga sangat manis, tentu saja."_

* * *

FIN

* * *

_A/N: jadi bagaimana, Minna? Hancurkah? Jelek? Saya memang merasa endingnya hancur lebur. Tadinya saya memikirkan hal yang lebih romantis. Tapi... saya masih ngeri menulis yaoi lebih dari ini. Menulis fic ini saja saya sudah berusaha tidak menggambarkan adegan yaoi secara jelas. Saya memang fujoshi, tapi hanya dengan hal-hal yang berbau Death Note. Yang lain saya masih takut *sigh*. _

_Oh iya, saya minta maaf bila ada fic yang mirip dengan fic saya. tapi saya membuat fic ini seratus persen ide sendiri kok ,_

_Nah, saya ingin memberitahu sesuatu. Fic ini adalah fic terakhir saya-_

_-sebelum saya cuti, nyehe :P. Saya harus mempersiapkan diri menghadapi UN dan UAS, Minna *hiks* jadi saya mohon doakan saya supaya mendapat hasil terbaik. Tapi, saya tidak akan menghiraukan Black Note begitu saja. Saya akan melanjutkannya setelah semua ujian selesai =_=;_

_Oke, tolong berikan kritik, saran, komentar, atau apapun melalui review. Saya sangat menghargai Minna-san yang telah mereview saya. So, review please? ^.^_


End file.
